


It Will Come Back

by tikkikwami



Series: Duck is a werewolf now [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of sex without any explicit content, Mild Angst, Poly triad, Songfic, Trans Duck Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: That morning, Indrid had given Leo a kiss before he left for work. Duck had said, “Have a good day, honey,” as he walked out the door. They had both looked at him with fondness in their eyes and a sweet smile. It made Leo’s heart race.The problem was that Leo was getting used to it.





	It Will Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> Are songfics still in style? Have another Hozier one to add to the pile.
> 
> “A triad is a polyamorous relationship between three people” according to https://www.bustle.com/articles/161962-7-poly-terms-everyone-should-know-whether-youre-new-to-polyamory-or-monogamous
> 
> We gotta officially establish what the relationship for these three is!

That morning, Indrid had given Leo a kiss before he left for work. Duck had said, “Have a good day, honey,” as he walked out the door. They had both looked at him with fondness in their eyes and a sweet smile. It made Leo’s heart race.

*  
_You know better babe, you know better babe_  
Than to look at it, look at it like that  
You know better babe, you know better babe  
Than to talk to it, talk to it like that  
*

The problem was that Leo was getting used to it.

Leo Tarkesian, the hottest dom in Kepler. The one who the other doms actually _recommend_ to beginner subs. The one who used to run a sex advice podcast. Leo. 

Leo hadn’t slept with anyone other than Duck and Indrid for a while now.

The thought of it just wasn’t as appealing.

*  
_Don't give it a hand, offer it a soul_  
Honey, make this easy  
Leave it to the land, this is what it knows  
Honey, that's how it sleeps  
*

But the problem was that he didn’t know if Indrid or Duck would want a poly relationship. Poly relationships are more complicated and require more communication than regular relationships, and not everyone is up to the task.

But he cared so much about both of them. Duck, with his pretty brown eyes and his bright laugh and his kindness. Indrid, with his slender frame and his open mind and his creativity. Each one of them had so many unique and lovable traits that Leo couldn’t help sigh a dreamily thinking about it.

*  
_Don't let it in with with no intention to keep it_  
Jesus Christ, don't be kind to it  
Honey don't feed it, it will come back  
*

Leo knew he was fucked.

Because he was already in love with both Indrid and Duck.

He knew he needed to talk to them. But the thought of it made him gulp with nervousness. Because if they didn’t return his feelings - if they only saw him as a friends with benefits - then he would have to break it off. He couldn’t let himself be used like that.

And he really, really didn’t want this to end.

He needed to tell them.

*  
_You know better babe, you know better babe_  
Than to smile at me, smile at me like that  
You know better babe, you know better babe  
Than to hold me just, hold me just like that  
*

All of the sudden, the bell above his shop’s entrance chimed, and the pair he was thinking about walked in with bright smiles.

“Hey, Leo,” Duck said, voice honey-sweet as he approached him. Indrid scurried off to go get a couple of things, and Duck leaned on the counter. “How’s your day been?” 

“Pretty swell,” Leo lied. He’d been _anxious_. Leo Tarkesian didn’t get anxious about whether somebody liked him or not… until now. “How’re you doin’?” 

Duck smiled at him, tilting his head. “Better now that I get to talk t’you.” And then there was that little happy thrill, that little moment where his heart started racing. That _zing_ of eye contact that made him smile without even noticing it.

“Are you doin’ anythin’ for dinner tonight?” Duck asked. Indrid set several cartons of eggnog on the counter and dug in his pocket for his wallet, but Leo stopped him by holding up his hand. 

“I got this, Drid. And Duck, no, I don’t got plans.” 

The smile that Indrid gave him took his breath away. “In that case, would you want to go out for dinner?” Duck asked, looking up at him through his eyelashes. 

“Yeah,” Leo breathed. “I mean, yes. That sounds fun.” 

Indrid gathered up the eggnog cartons in his arm and nudged Duck with his shoulder. “Right. I’ll see you at six?” Leo smiled and nodded, and then the pair left as suddenly as they came.

*  
_I know who I am when I'm alone_  
Something else when I see you  
You don't understand, you should never know  
How easy you are to need  
*

Leo watched as they walked away with a sigh. They brightened up the room so much when they were present that it seemed drab without them.

If he had to stop seeing them, it would break his heart.

*  
_Don't let me in with with no intention to keep me_  
Jesus Christ, don't be kind to me  
Honey don't feed me I will come back  
*

Early that afternoon, one of his employees picked up the evening shift, so Leo was free to go. He got home around four and started getting ready for the… hangout? Was it a date? He couldn’t help but smile thinking of it. Going on a real, official date with Indrid and Duck filled him with some nameless, lovely emotion.

He showered, shaved, and styled his hair. He was getting more cleaned up for this than anything in a good while. But he wanted to look good for Duck and Indrid, impress them, make them say ‘wow.’

When Duck and Indrid appeared at his door, Leo answered it, already feeling a bit better now that he saw the two men he loved. “Hi guys,” he said. “You ready to go?” 

Duck nodded and held out his arm for Leo to take with a flirtatious smile. He chuckled, holding onto Duck’s forearm as he left his apartment. “Where to?”

*  
_Can't be unlearned_  
I've known the warmth of your doorways  
Through the cold, I'll find my way back to you  
Oh please, give me mercy no more  
That's a kindness you can't avoid!  
I want you baby tonight, as sure as you're born  
*

Leo knew he wouldn’t be able to hide his nervousness forever, but he did think he could try. He made it through dinner until they were waiting on the check before he was confronted about it.

When Duck caught his eye, looking concerned, he quickly looked away. Indrid placed his hand on Leo’s bouncing knee until it became still. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” the sylph asked.

Leo took a deep breath. “That,” he said, wincing. “I mean- no, that sounds like I’m bein’ awful.” 

“You’re not bein’ anything of the sort,” Duck told him, grabbing his hand. “Jus’ say what you’re thinkin’.” His gaze was so soft it made Leo’s heart hurt. 

“I just-” he paused, biting his lip. “I just… want to know what we are. If we’re dating, or if I’m a fuckin’ dumbass fallin’ for my friends with benefits.”

Indrid scooted his chair closer to Leo’s so he could bump his shoulder with his own. “You’re not a dumbass, first of all,” he clarified. 

“I think I might be, ‘cause I thought we were already dating,” Duck said, starting to laugh. “Oops?” 

“Wait, so- you’re not- you’re not mad, or something?” Leo asked, still nervous. 

Duck squeezed his hand. “‘Course not, honey, I’m actually real happy t’hear you like us.” 

“As am I,” Indrid added, with a little smile. “Leo, I’d love to date you.” 

“Okay,” he said, finally letting go of the tension he was holding. “Okay, yeah. So we’re dating?” 

“We’re datin’,” Duck confirmed, pulling up his hand to kiss their intertwined fingers. “If that’s what y’want, to be a poly triad.” 

“It’s what I want,” Leo and Indrid said at the same time. The seer grinned and Leo reached for his hand, too. 

Indrid happily took Leo’s hand, interlacing their fingers. “I must admit, I’ve been wondering about this too. I’ve been trying recently not to focus on my visions so much,” he said, nodding toward Duck, “so I didn’t really try to figure it out that way.” 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Leo hummed. “It’s better to have this conversation in person instead of in… potential futures?” He chuckled, then sighed with relief. “Y’all have no idea how happy I am that this turned out the way it did.” 

“Oh, I think I know,” Duck told him, squeezing his hand with a smile.

*  
_You'll hear me howling outside your door_  
Don't you hear me howling babe?  
Don't you hear me howling babe?  
Don't you hear me howling babe?  
Don't you hear me howling  
Don't you hear me howling  
Don't you hear me howling babe?  
*


End file.
